


The Second Time We Met

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Dating Again [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Humor, Pre-Season/Series 03, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Finstock ends up in the ER during the summer. Melissa tends to him and he asks her out. Melissa finds herself saying yes. Scott is in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time We Met

Melissa returned to Mr. Finstock once she got the X-ray results back. She was examining them as she stopped in front of him. "Okay, nothing to worry about. You got away with just a minor sprain. It should heal in a month's time. Luckily school's out, so I expect you to take it easy till then."

Bobby nodded, "Thanks, Ms. McCall."

She smiled at him, "Melissa, please."

"Bobby." He elaborated when she looked up. "You called me coach earlier," he smiled at her.

"Fair enough. So. Should I dare ask how you got injured in the first place? Or do I even want to know?" She stood with her hands on her hips.

Bobby snorted in amusement. "I swear I was just supposed to clean up my garage. I've stuffed a lot of junk in there. I found my old tapes, you know, from when I was in school. And my old lacrosse kit. Well, there was this move, it was kinda my thing."

"So you decided to re-enact your good old glory days?"

"Something like that."

Melissa checked her laugh and nodded indulgently. "Won a lot of games with your signature move?"

"No," he said thoughtfully. "I used to end up in the ER back then too."

Melissa gaped at him. She was not expecting that. "And that didn't give you a clue that maybe you shouldn't try it _now_? You're lucky you didn't break anything."

"Come on, where's your fighting spirit? Quitters never win!"

"Mine's just fine. It's yours I'm worried about," Melissa said. "So Mr. All Star Champ, try not to walk too much or put too much weight on your ankle."

"Hey, I'm a coach. I know what to do."

Melissa gave him a disbelieving look. "You should, yet here you are. No running or jogging or exercising of any kind. I shouldn't have to say this but I have a feeling I need to spell it out. Rest and keep your foot elevated."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Are you done scolding me like I'm one of my complacent, egotistic, recklessly stupid boys?" Bobby asked sulkily.

She smiled at him, "Yes. I'll see you at the end of the month, Bobby."

Bobby was getting down from the bed but stopped. He grinned at her, "I like the way you say Bobby. I'll bet I'll like it even more if you called me cupcake."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I was talking to myself. I do that, sometimes. Not all the time! I mean, I'm not clinically insane or anything. What I'm trying to say--" Bobby closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

Melissa thought she should do that too. She felt an insane urge to laugh but pushed it down. She got a feeling that that happened a lot around Bobby. But she thought she knew where this was going so she waited.

"Would you like get a cup of coffee with me?" Bobby finally looked up and asked.

"Um," Melissa blushed, feeling a flustered. It had been a long time since her last date.

Bobby seemed to understand her hesitation and said, "It's just coffee. One cup. We'll see if there's something here. If there isn't, we go our separate ways, go back to our lives. Completely amicable. Well, I'll make McCall run a few extra suicides, but that will be it. What do you say?"

Melissa suppressed her laugh. "Okay."

"Yes?" he prompted her encouragingly.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Good. Here, I'll give you my number. You give me a call-- on Friday?" he asked.

Melissa nodded. "I will."

"Good. 'Cause I know where you work and I'll come limping after you."

Melissa laughed, "Don't. I'll call."

He smiled and nodded. He sat in the wheelchair and the orderly wheeled him out.

Another nurse came up behind her and nudged her shoulder. "My daughter's in his Econ class and says he's completely crazy," she joked.

Melissa thought of Peter and her narrow escape though she hadn't known it then. "Trust me, I've dated crazier."

When Melissa got back home, she asked Scott whether Bobby was secretly a werewolf or kanima.

"Stiles jokes that he's an alien," Scott said grinning.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "And he's not homicidal or a serial killer?"

"No, mom. Why?"

"Well, it's just-- crazy things always seem to happen at your school," she said nonchalantly.

Scott laughed. "Yeah. Don't worry, mom. He's 100% human and not a serial killer."

Melissa nodded, satisfied. "Good."

***

Three weeks later, Melissa and Bobby were on the couch watching _Independence Day_ when Scott came home earlier than expected. Melissa covered her face as Scott continued to stand there in complete silence, just staring at them with his mouth open. She and Bobby weren't even doing anything. But they were pretty cozy on the couch.

Bobby decided to break the silence, his arm still around her. "So!"

Nothing. Finally Melissa lowered her hands a little. Scott was still frozen.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's play a game. Let's pretend that none of this is as awkward as it feels and go back to doing-- carry on," Bobby corrected himself.

Scott only nodded dumbly.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Oh, for-- Seriously, McCall, close your mouth. And go away. The adults are busy."

Scott whimpered and headed upstairs to his room.

Melissa curled up her hands under her chin, not sure what to do next.

Bobby turned to her, "He's not going to stay, is he?"

"I'm staying!" Scott yelled from upstairs.

Bobby glanced towards the stairs, looking impressed. "His hearing's pretty amazing too."

Melissa blushed. "Yeah, I totally forgot. Next time, we're doing this at your place."

Bobby grinned at her happily, not bothered at all, and made himself comfortable. But Scott groaned, "Mom!"


End file.
